Hurting Inside
by TheRealNoddy
Summary: Kyo's nothing but hurting, who can save him? and is willing to help? Yaoi, Prostitution, lonely, tears from Kyo, lies and probably lots of lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I legit do not own anything blablabla :'(**

**sad i know but here we go, new to this stuff blablabla**

**on with the story ^^**

* * *

– Kyo pov

I feel numb, It could be because of the cold or because of me thinking, again.

Some times i think why I live here, why I stay, why I came back and not just run away. Another dark hits me Akito that's who, any why i can never run, because I'll always be found, no matter how far i run, walk or crawl I'll still be found since I'm still part of this curse. Sometimes i wonder why i was born, Born as the cat.

Was it because i was bad in my other life, or was i naturally meant to be cursed? Some questions were never meant to answer. It doesn't matter I'm already broken. No love, no kindness except Tohru but she doesn't really count, the torture I've received from Akito and when the others ignore me. They can't help really, there not as cursed as me. Bottom of the bottom.

I've started to take comfort in others to replace the pain. Especially when I'm at one of my lows, it helps but not by much, the pain still comes back and so does the regret from the activities, i may feel used afterwards, but i feel useful for once and i do get a bit of extra cash at the end. Nobody knows i do this and why should they it's not like they care and it would probably give the others in the family something to gossip about.

I look up and notice this time 2.06am in the morning, i think i need some milk. I get up and walk down stairs towards the kitchen, i decide to keep the lights off, no point to turn them on since i can see pretty well in the dark. I get out a glass and open the fridge, with the blinding light i drop the glass and swear loudly. I let my eyes adjust to the new source of light coming from the fridge.

I go down to pick up a larger piece of the glass and slice my finger on it "ugh" i moan in pain and for a second i forget the pain, the regret and look downwards at the cut, how deep it is, but isn't at all, how the blood looks sort of pretty in the bright light of the fridge.

I hear a creak of the floor upstairs and sort of panic and slip the large piece of glass in my pocket and clean up the rest of the glass, wrapping up it up in newspaper and chucking it in the bin.

"What are you doing baka neko?" Yuki said "nothing" i grumbled "then why are you being so loud" Yuki said "i dropped a glass princesses" i spat back at him and shut the door to the fridge and walked back to my room quietly not to deserve anybody else.

**Ok first chappy ^^ Yay**

**Please review, i love them**

**and also ideas im not really sure where im gonna go with this eg, **

**- with who (im thinking of Haru)**

**- how depressing its gonna go on**

**- should i do Kyo's prostituting scene and getting caught afterwards?**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok chapter 2, i don not own Fruit Baskets or any of the characters and blablabla.

Review at the end please :)

* * *

I hastily close the door but quietly enough that i won't wake anybody else up. Shit i think to myself, that was a close call. But what was that, that feeling, that pleasure, the excitement, to remove the pain for a split second. It made me sort of forget, in a good way.

Should i do it again? Do i want to? A thought whispered into my brain _yes_ . . .

No, not now, i could get caught, Yuki's still up, i don't want to be looked up, not now it's too soon. I've already got a deadline to the end of graduation, to beat Yuki.

I look over at the clock, Dam its 3 in the morning, I've got school in a few hours, and I better go to sleep. As i lay down slowly drifting, i think to myself, did i do my homework? No, no i didn't, oh well, not like it's gonna matter.

*time skip

I'm looking out the window, and i see a familiar white haired boy, looking left, right, walks a bit , looks left, right, left, walks around the tree, starts all over again. I groan to myself, is that stupid cow that directionally challenged, because he seems to be getting worse. Soon it started to become too painful to keep on watching. I put my hand up to get the teacher's attention. "Miss, I'm not feeling too well" i say in a weak tone "ok go to the nurse" the teacher nods to me. I look over while collecting my stuff Tohru looks worried at me, i mouth Haru and point outside and she sees the poor cow, walking around the tree and brightens up and nods and gives me the ok. As i shut the door to the class room and walk down the hall, i break into a sprint when I'm a few classes down to go get the stupid Ushi and drag to him where ever he needs to go.

"Oi, Baka Ushi, what the hell do you think you are doing?" i yell at him, while walking up to him "oh Kyo, i think i might be lost" the cow said looking left and right again. Kyo held the urge not to hit him, it was a thin thread that was holding him back, just. "Yeah i got that" Kyo said grumpily to more himself "do you realise that you have been walking around that tree for ages now" Kyo remarked. "Have i?" questioned Haru who looked blank at Kyo.

Kyo face palmed himself in frustration, breath Kyo, Breath, in and out, in and out Kyo thought to himself to keep the urges of killing Haru and hanging his body out of the freaking tree. "Ok, so what are you gonna do?" questioned Kyo, Haru looked up and just stared at him. Ok let's try this again Kyo thought to himself, "Ok Haru, where are you heading, Class, your house, Hatori's?" Kyo said losing his patience for the younger male. "ummm, Hatori nii-san" Haru replies calmly, "ok, I'll take you there" Kyo sighs and gestures for the cow to follow him. "But don't you have class now?" questions Haru. "Naa, i got let out early" Kyo smirks to more himself at the thought of everybody else doing stupid stuff in class.

"So how long have been missing?" questioned Kyo pointing at the cow's non school uniform "what day is it?" asked Haru "Friday" Kyo responded "oh then, um Wednesday, no wait maybe Tuesday" asked more to himself. Kyo just nodded his head and pulled out his Cell to call Hatori. "Eh, who are you calling Kyo" Haru asked "Hatori" Kyo said as Hatori picked up the other line.

"Hello Hatori speaking, what can i do for you Kyo" said Hatori on the phone "Hey Hatori, I've got Haru with me and bringing him to yours, we'll be there soon, seeya" replied Kyo and hung up.

*time skips again

Walking up to the main house is always torture, the Sohma house wives who are usually out in their front yards, with their younger children and gossiping with the other Sohma women, pull their children to them and away from me, as close as they can. "Look it's the cat" i hear a whisper "don't go near him he's cursed", "ugly thing, how could Akito-sama keep him?", "if he isn't born and alive our poor children could be that" "did you hear he killed his own mother?" "What a monster" i shake my head and ignore their comments for now. Now is not the time to break down, later when i don't have Haru with me, ill go blow some steam and i keep on walking, the whispers keep going until were away from the streets and slip through the hole in the wall. I felt that Akito didn't need to know of my presence so we walked over to Hatori's house and i take my shoes off and open the sliding door and walk in. "Hatori" i call out and Hatori looks up from his papers i point to Haru who's behind me "he's all yours" and i turn to leave "Seeya" Haru i say to him as i walk out. I look at the time, nice i still have an hour or so to go till i need to be home might as well go for a walk, while it's still fine. I feel like it's going to rain later tonight. great i thought to my self, stupid cat senses I smile and walk off.

As i start to walk down the street again the whispers are back. I don't even know if there really being said or it's my mind playing tricks, i tend to forget because it's still the same, it still hurts even if it's real or not. I feel my body run in a random direction.

Panting hard i look up, i start to find myself walking down a familiar street. "Oh" i pretty much say to myself, this is the street i meet and great i guess, Heh i have a weird sense of humor i guess.

I keep walking down the street full of love hotels and other adult rated stuff, girls and guys outside of some hotels or on the corners waving at cars or waiting for there next client, a few nod hello at me and i nod back. I go to my usual spot, I see a man walk up to me, business suit type, not a bad lookers could be probably married, but i can't see his ring, but any who same old same old. "Hey" he says i look up and give him my ukeish look i can give "yes", got him who knew Sohma looks did help in the real world. "Mr is there something you want?" i say to him sweetly, the poor man looks so flustered, he's trying to clear his throat, i advance "Do you want to make me happy?" i question him and touch his shoulder and lean into his ear and whisper in a husky voice "and make yourself a happy man" i pause and continue "and we both want to be happy?" i start to fondling his erection through his suit pants. "Ho-how much?" he asks "for you sir, I'll give you a deal" i wink at him and then whisper the amount i usually give my regular customers who aren't too bad looking, the creepy, old men tend to get a more expensive cut. He gives me the ok and i say "follow me" and we walk towards one of the hotels.

* * *

**Yay finally second chapter up ^^**

**Also should i do the yaoi scene with the stranger? the most yes or no will decide ^^**

**I'm getting a beta reader to help me with the grammar and stuff.**

**you might notice that i didn't put up how much Kyo-kun is up for :P since im not a prostitute and i dont need one, i actually don't know there rates.**

**also thank you SaraSamaOfDooM and xX-KiryuSama-Xx for the review comments ^^ ****also thank you random review guest**

**Keep up the reviews ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, (theirs an important memo at the end about voting)**

**I do not own Fruit Basket blablabla and its copy write blablabla**

**Oh and a lemon scene in this chapter ^^ also please review**

* * *

The closest Hotel is just across the road, as we walk in the guy behind the desk looks at both of us. "A room for a couple of hours, not the whole night" i say to the guy behind the desk as he passes over the key and my stranger pays for the room. Where alone in the elevator going up to our room i start stretching my back a bit and smile at him and ask him "so what is your name sir?" "why?" he asks "so i know what to scream when i cum" i say winking at him "Uchida, Uchida Matsuda" he replies "Sexy" i tell him the elevator doors open and i walk to the room 107 and open it and walk in with Uchida behind me. I tell Uchida the deal and how i work my stuff and what he's gonna get, he agrees and gives me half of the money first and the other half later. i tell him to take off everything but his boxers and sit on the end of the bed, he does what i say. I reach over to the radio and turn on some music to help me get in the mood. I slowly strip off my shirt and pants leaving my boxers on and got straddle Uchida's lap and whisper to him, touch me, make me feel good. We start kissing lightly, then into a full make out heat session.

He pushes me gently to the bed and lays me down. He parts away and starts nibbling on my collar bone, i let out a small moan in pleasure. This guy is good, pretty experienced by the way he's kissing and touching me. All i think i what a lucky score. I hate selfish people, they only need to satisfy themselves.

Uchida's hands start to massage my now perky nipples and lightly twist the buds, i moan in pleasure again. He kisses a trail down from my collar bone, which probably has a mark now. I feel him nibble and lick one of my nipples and decide to play with it after a while he switches to give the other nipple some attention.

I push Uchida off of me gently and turn to him and smirk. I pull off my boxers and his afterwards. I run my hands down his chest and spread his leg a bit so i can access his member. I look down and see it, it's a nice size, not too big so it won't hurt as much. I lick up the vain and put my mouth over his head and start bobbing my head. He puts his hands in my hair and tries to choke me, but i hold down his hips, i learnt this trick from some of the others on the street.

After a while he cums straight into my mouth, i sort of swallow a bit but spit it out into my hands and wipe it onto the sheets. It's bitter and yucky and i hate the feeling going down my throat.

I lean over to the bed side table and grab one of the condoms and lube bottle, I open the lube and smear it onto my fingers to prepare myself and i look over to Uchida who is still coming down from his high. I push one of my lubed fingers into my butt and start stretching myself. Soon I've work myself up to three fingers, pull them out. I tare open the condom and slide it onto Uchida's member and potion myself above him when he stops me and i look in confusion "i want to change positions" he tells me. I nod and he lays me down and i spread my legs for him to enter me.

Uchida slowly slides in and gives me time to relax around him, how nice i think to myself. He starts off at a slow pace and starts getting faster. I'm panting at the speed he's going and then he hits my sweet spot and a flash of bright light hits me I'm moaning in pleasure "ah, again please" i moan to him. Uchida hits my spot again and again, soon I'm moaning out his name over and over again.

When Uchida's movements start to get sloppy and he fastens up even more, i know he's about to cum again. At this point I'm close too and wanting release, i move my hand to my own hard member and start pumping myself in time with Uchida's thrust. It isn't long until i cum and i send Uchida over the edge as well. As he rides out his orgasm and collapse on top of me and we both catch our breath back. Once he's able to move he slides out of me and lies beside me.

I know I'm tired i get up and go have a shower to get rid of the sex and sweat off of my body, while Uchida naps. When i come out of the shower i see that Uchida's totally fallen asleep on me so i shove him a bit and he wakes up "it's your turn for the shower" i tell him. I get dress and check out the mini fridge in the room. Nice, this idiot paid for a way more expensive room than i thought and i pull out the bottle of Sake. I put on my clothes first and i put the bottle in my bag to save for later. I grab a fizzy drink from the fridge and wait for Uchida to some out. By the time i pretty much finish the Drink and the phone rings in the room, i answer it and it's the guy from the desk telling us that our time is almost up, i look over at the time, and go oh shit I'm meant to be home for dinner soon. I scull the rest of the fizzy and chuck the can into the bin and Uchida comes out of the shower dressed "hey, we have to leave soon, that was the front desk" i say to him. "Ok, I'm pretty much ready, how about you?" "I'm ready to leave" i tell him and we leave the room.

In the elevator Uchida turns to me "hey, Kyo can we do this again some time?" he says blushing a bit and he gives me his number if he wants to ever do it again.

I hand over the keys to the desk guy and we walk out of the building with Uchida, just outside of the building i remind him of the rest of the money. He leans down and kisses me and we are in front of the hotel, making out and i hear somebody shout my name in surprise.

"Kyo!" Shit i know that voice, i turn around and there he was.

* * *

**Yeah i know naughty of me to do a cliffy **

**also time to vote :D who do you want it to be who's just found Kyo**

**1. Shigure**

**2. Hatori**

**3. Yuki**

**4. Haru**

**5. Some one else?**

**Please review and add your vote ^^**

**Side note: I'm also looking for a beta reader for this story if your interested (you don't have to be major experienced, you just have to pick out my mistakes ;)**


End file.
